villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noah Adam Mahn
Noah Adam Mahn is the main antagonist of the entire Extinctioners universe, he is the leader of the Invasion Force that caused much of the carnage in the first story-arc and the reason the Extinctioners were formed as a group. He is thus one of the most powerful and dangerous villains in the franchise, with a devastating track-record that has rightfully made him and his Invasion Force greatly feared by almost all the main cast. In addition to his status as the archenemy of all Alden life he is considered the most evil character in the series so far, alongside Lynx Wylde and Stalker, a considerable feat in a title that is Mature and thus regularly deals with sadistic, violent and remorseless antagonists. Biography Noah Mahn is obsessed with bringing humans back to the planet Alden (really Earth in disguise) and enslaving the current residents of the planet. Those who defy him or do not have useful traits are to be killed with the help of Omega Hunters or his squads of skull-mask wearing thugs. With the aid of psychotic, desperate or just plain criminal beings such as Lynx Wylde, the Hunters and Bajer Blaquestrype the Invasion Force has spread. However, they are only the start as a great many more humans are on arrival to Alden, though it is unknown if they are aware or Noah Man's current activities or not since his Invasion Force lost contact with the other humans some time ago due to an accident involving wormhole-travel. Noah Adam Mahn is also extremely dangerous due to the fact he has numerous clone bodies and robots, one of which was powerful enough to take on the entire Extinctioners team and survive decapitation. Tis makes it difficult to tell if one is facing the real Noah Mahn or one of his doubles (though lately their has been a definite distinction between the "elder" Noah Mahn and his younger "clones"). Just some of the things Noah Mahn and his Invasion Force have done are: *Destroy the space-station / home of the Solar Foxes, killing all inhabitants save a small crew of hybrids (super-powered beings) who escaped. This scene was infamous for the fact an infant was clearly seen in the space-station watching the ship alongside its curious mother, only to be vaporized by the ship as it opened fire. *Enslave countless super-powered beings (known in-universe as hybrids) and keep them in concentration-style camps where they were subjected to torture. They were also forced to wear Mind-Collars that would put them under the Invaders' control, some hybrids were even forced to breed and had their infants removed from them. *Destroyed entire families / villages in their pursuit of hybrids, many of the main cast have had to watch their families being killed by the Invaders, who do not spare children (as seen above). *Force hybrids to hunt down their own kind with the "aid" of Hunters, some hybrids are willing accomplices (normally psychotic or criminal) but others are enslaved by fear/Mind-Collar technology. *The Invasion Force's tactics caused so much outrage that at least two of their own creations rebelled after realizing their creators were "evil" (Micro and Warfare respectively). *Destroy an entire planet, causing the Remalons to go nearly extinct. Umnus, one of the only Remalons captured, was forced to watch his planet being destroyed and also had his mane shaven off by the Invaders (shaving off his mane was extremely degrading in his culture). Notable Alter-Egoes Being a multi-entity with many, many clones, Noah can be considered his own entity and as such this page will list some of his more famous alter-egoes. "Elder" Noah The Elder Noah Mahn is considered the most depraved of the entire faction, he is a seemingly frail old man who commands legions of robotic minions as well as clones, cyborgs, enslaved aliens and human soldiers. He is in many ways the typical Evil Genius / Dark Lord found in many comic book fiction but has a sadistic streak that surpasses many, given the mature rating of the universe he inhabits. As such he has no care about massacring entire worlds, torturing captives and degrading other sapient species in order to fulfil his goals. Un his view the citizens of Alden are not truly equal beings but simply creations that exist to do as he commands under the threat of torture, enslavement and even death. Like all versions of Noah, it is unknown if he truly commands humanity as a whole or if he is a rogue figure, given his ruthless nature it is highly probable he is a combination of both. Being a figure chosen by humanity to reclaim Alden but using tactics far beyond those other humans would be comfortable with, wltimately only time can reveal this and regardless of his legal status amongst the human race he is a war-criminal many times over in the eyes of Alden and many other worlds. Hunters A younger version of Noah Mahn works as one of the elite Hunters, helping to capture Alden citizens for use as living weapons while also testing Alden's suitability for human colonization. Very little has been revealed about this particular version of Noah but is safe to assume he is either a genetically-altered clone or son figure, whether he shares his "fathers" cruelty or not is to be seen but even if he does not by being a Hunter he still willingly fights to bring a human supremacy regime to Alden, which would result in a fascist nightmare in which Alden citizenry would die in the millions and super-powered Alden citizens would be forced to breed in order to create ever more powerful "weapons" for the elder Noah's continued war efforts. "Man-Droid" At least one version of Noah is known to be an advanced android, this was the Noah portrayed on the cover of issue 4 and it was ultimately decapitated by Warfare. It was designed to be a formidable force and was capable of taking on the entire Extinctioners team at once, considering the nature of elder Noah many other robotic alter-egoes may still exist. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Slaver Category:Evil Creator Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Extinctioners Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Enigmatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Multi-Beings Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill